


Lazy Day In

by xweirdosonlyx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Niall, first quarter is about making a smoothie, fuckin tags, just thought you should know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweirdosonlyx/pseuds/xweirdosonlyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wants to make a smoothie but wakes Liam up in the process. After a bit of sexiness (that just randomly typed themselves in) procrastination ensues and they finally give in to their sexual needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day In

Such a beautiful Saturday morning in the middle of January. Snow streaked across every surface it could touch as long as the sun was clouded by the clouds. Niall, the fun loving lad he is, would never miss an opportunity to bask in the snow like the child he acted like. Liam, his boyfriend for many, many months now, loved it just as much as him but this morning just wasn’t in the mood to move. He was having a lazy day and that’s how he wanted it to stay. Babysitting a bunch of children hopped up on candy for hours on end can really take the life out of you.

This particular morning, though, Niall got up and slipped out of Liam’s cozy grasp and jumped out of bed to take a long stare out the window to view the passing kids and cars outside their shared flat. Taking the opportunity, he picked up his phone from the floor and awaited the perfect moment when a flock of birds gathered around a single iced tree in the midst of a group of teens throwing snowballs.

Tapping his phone he sent it to his boss in hopes that it would get a page in his local magazine. He nearly pressed send when he got a text from his friend, Harry.

**_Lou jus found the bestest recipe for banana smoothies!! Its prob cold enuf but well worth it x_ **

**_-Haz_ **

Under the text was a picture of the two with a breathtaking smoothie that looked indeed well worth the cold. The sprinkles of cinnamon and drizzle of honey swirled into the spoonful of whipped cream topping the drink being sipped through the chocolate cookie straw, it just made the blonde’s head spin and his mouth water. Licking his lips he forgot about the playful day outside and pursued his second favorite hobby besides taking pictures of interesting scenes.

He slipped on some warm sweats and Liam’s burgundy jumper. Placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek he skipped downstairs with his phone and skimmed through the directions before thinking he instantly knew what he was doing.

He rummaged through the fridge and hauled the needed ingredients over to the counter and by the blender. Adding another banana just because he knows Liam will want something sweet to wake up with. He simply cut the two - and a half - bananas, poured in some milk until it was at least 75 percent full, and added a few ice cubes, because that’s what it took to make a smoothie right?

He merely just looked at the picture on his phone and tried to remember what his mother tried to teach him when he was younger, only resulting in a cut palm and spilled milk that was cried over. They didn’t really cook as much as they ordered out or just bought simple meals, so at least he wasn’t in danger of setting the stove on fire.

He sprayed a few sprays of the cream into the blender to make it sweeter and put the lid on, unlike last time. He turned on the blender and after a few tests to see if it was still too chunky or getting too liquid-y, he poured it into one cup for himself so he didn’t end up giving Liam food poisoning if it was shitty as it looked. He sprinkled the cinnamon over top, sort of like the picture, he messily spayed a bit more of the whip cream, a little less like the picture, he took out and crumbled a chocolate chip cookie on the cream, in place of the chocolate straw, not much like the picture, and squirted in some honey, somewhat like the picture. Except the lid of the honey fell off and there was probably more honey in the cup now than there was whipped cream.

“Nailed it.” Niall chuckled when he looked between his phone and the real thing.

He took a sip of the substance and grimaced. It didn’t have as much of a banana taste one would’ve liked, you could bite into the ice chunks, and the sweetness was so overpowering he could’ve rotted his teeth instantly. Groaning, Niall dragged his hands through his messy hair and crossed his arms across his chest before wondering what could make the drink better.

He poured the drink down the sink, leaving a good bit left for a before and after taste test. He turned back to the fridge and took out some good additions that soon turned into random ideas. He got some strawberries, more cookies, orange juice, and went on to bring out some lemon juice, a little alcohol, and coca cola, in hopes to transform it into a root beer float with a different version of root beer.

He quickly paced around the kitchen tossing in random amounts of random flavors like it was a science experiment, completely forgetting the mess he made in his child-like state of mind. Banana peels splayed on the floor, empty cans of soda in the sink, puddles of smashed eggs and cookies everywhere, and a big heap of whip cream on the wall and ceiling from when he tried to un-jam the second bottle because he wasted the first one on his mouth. The blender shrieked as it tried to slice the large pieces of strawberries and dice the sticky-everything. He began singing along with his best album by The Fray he blasted on his phone, a sleeping Liam long forgotten.

Just before he took a big swig of some soda, along with his twelfth cookie of the morning, he no longer heard his music playing or the blender blending. He heard the pads of sticky toes on the floor and the sound of a throat being cleared. He turned his head to the right. Denim blue, ecstatic eyes met auburn, drowsy eyes.

“Ni… just what the hell are you doing?” Liam asked as he looked and tried to ignore the dampness between his toes.

“Well good morning to you too, sleepyhead.” Niall pecked Liam’s lips and turned back around to cut a few more strawberries. “if you must know, I'm making us smoothies! Harry sent me a pic and I thought I might try it. It was.. interesting, but not good enough so I made my own and it would be done sooner if you would just leave the blender alone.” With that Niall turned back on the blender and shoved a milk-drenched cookie through Liam’s stubborn lips.

Liam turned the blender back off and pulled Niall to look back at him after taking a small bite of the soaked cookie and settling it on the counter. “you do know I sleep in on Saturday’s right? And that blenders are some of the most obnoxious sounding thing s on earth?”

“Well when you say it like that, it sounds like I actually did something wrong.” Niall turned on the blender again and took out his phone to shove the picture of the expected drink in Liam’s face. “ya wanna see a pic of what was suppo-”

“No, not really,” Liam quickly returned, swiping the phone away to put it in his pajama pants pocket, wiping his now sticky hands on his thigh. He turned off the blender, once again, “why don't we leave this thing off, I'm pretty sure it’s well blended by now, hm?”

Liam carried his smaller boyfriend bridal style and settled him in a chair and the dining room table. He took a napkin and wiped some of the lemon juice off his bare chest and poured some cups of the monstrosity that had yet to be drank. Bringing to cups over to the table he sat beside Niall and waited.

“What?” Niall asked.

“I'm just waiting for you to drink it first.”

“Why? It’s just a drink.”

“Well if it’s just a drink then why don't you drink first?”

“Why don't you drink first? Blah blah blah,” Niall mocked and hesitantly took a small sip of the… exotic drink. The sip turned into a gulp as e let every pack of flavor hit his tongue. It was weird, but a good weird. Like when your foot falls asleep. It’s not the best feeling, but it’s not the worst. But then again Niall would eat nearly anything that at least looked appetizing. He nodded to Liam to get him to drink as he munched on a strawberry slice with hints of soda, banana, lemon, and chocolate.

Sighing, Liam took the same small sip but only made a face when it went down his throat. “That’s… that’s different. Can’t say it tastes amazing though. I’d prefer chocolate over banana.” Liam slid his cup over to Niall and stepped over the scattered mess to get the pack of cookies from the counter.

“Huh, I figured you would’ve loved the bananas. I thought about leaving them whole, just for you. But then I thought, ‘Nah, he can’t fit that whole banana in his mouth’. I have a specially made banana just for you and your mouth if you're interes - HEY!”

Before Niall’s dirty little mouth made Liam blush harder than he already was, Liam threw one of the squished strawberries  at his head, leaving a fait streak of pink in his hair.

“Watch your mouth Horan, I'm trying not to choke on my food.” Liam got out in between laughs.

Silently, Niall tsked and picked up a berry-sized tomato from the floor and tossed it into his mouth while he was in a fit of giggles. Niall began laughing to as Liam sputtered trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

“Oh, now you're gonna get it,” Liam threatened as he went into the fridge and quickly brought out the bottle of mustard to squirt down the front of Niall’s torso. He laughed as Niall pulled off the jumper and suddenly stopped when realization settled in, “The fuck? Is that my fucking jumper?!”

“Oh yeah, it is isn’t it?” Niall laughed as he balled up the jumper so the mustard was on the outside and tossed it so it slammed into Liam’s chest. Neither boy could hold back their laughter at this point, and still couldn’t when Liam took some of the whipped cream and sprayed it onto the other’s hair along with at least half of the bag of sugar as he stood and took it. Niall took the chance to blindly reach out in front of him and pick up whatever mushy substance there was and threw it back into Liam’s face.

“Pudding? Really?” Niall turned around to see Liam wiping  brown goops off his eyelids.

“Well its chocolate, isn’t it?” Niall’s rhetorical question had Liam wiping what was on his forehead, onto Niall’s cheeks and go into a tickling fit. He got to the point where Niall was scrambling out of his grip on the sticky ground with whipped cream smearing on the floor and all over his head. He laughed and gasped for air whenever possible but found it hard when he was so close to nearly pissing himself as Liam’s fingers fidgeted his ticklish sides, arms, neck, and feet.

They knew each other far too well to not know each other’s weaknesses.

Niall’s left foot flinched at a particular touch and kicked Liam in the crotch letting him escape into the living room, bent over, still laughing. He looked down at his yellowed chest and nearly took a seat on the couch but Liam stopped him by pulling his arms so he fell forward onto Liam’s chest instead.

Lying there on the floor panting for a short while, Liam breathed, “New couch… you're a mess… ohmygodNiallmydickhurtssomuch…”

Niall let out a puff of air for lack of air for an actual laugh. He rolled off his boyfriend and got in position so he was straddling Liam now, “Aw, you want me to kiss it better? Hm?” he purred, enhancing his accent because he knew Liam loved it that much. He could feel a slight shift under his arse and bent down for a kiss.

“Fuck, Ni, you know I really do… so bad… but the kitchen is going to smell if we don't at least attempt to clean up a bit.” The larger argued into Niall’s mouth. Liam’s mouth said no, but his hands pulling Niall down by his waist, that screamed yes. The situation got pretty sexual pretty quick.

“Ugh, sometimes the teacher in you gets in the way of fun. “

“Well that’s what you get for dating a preschool teacher.” Liam lolled his head back to take an upside-down look  at the kitchen, only making it impossibly messier than it already was. “I already know that if we done get to this now, it’s just gonna end up taking even longer to clean when we do.”

He pushed Niall up so they were both sitting upright and nudged him to get up, but Niall stayed still, looking Liam in the eyes until he gave up. They had a long, intense staring contest before Niall blinked and Liam burst into laughter. Niall rolled his eyes. Feeling bad for not giving him what he wanted, Liam kissed his collar bone and promised to ‘fuck him into the mattress until he screamed’ after the kitchen was at least somewhat halfway exceptional.

Figuring that was the best he was going to get from his stubborn boyfriend, Niall nodded and stood up, giving Liam a kiss before slowly picking up the banana peels and annoyingly wiping the mayonnaise from the counter onto the floor. Liam came beside him and picked up a box of cereal to put back above the fridge.

A buzz went off in Liam’s pants, he pulled out Niall’s smudged phone and looked over a text.

**_Beautiful work Niall. One of your best. I sent it to John, so you can expect a call sometime today to let you know just you’ve been published._ **

**_Keep it up!_ **

**_-Ali_ **

Liam opened the picture sent as an attachment and smiled. As Niall stood up from the counter he backed into Liam’s chest and was engulfed in a warm hug. He stood for a moment and turned in his arms to bring his arms around the other’s.

“What’s this for?”

“Well, one, I didn’t know I needed a reason to hug my boyfriend, an two, here.” There was a bit of shuffling so Niall had his phone in his hands, beaming with pride. “it’s kind of a congratulations for getting your THIRTEENTH publish.” He put emphasis on the word just to show how happy he was. Most of the people in Niall’s department rarely got published for something as simple but lovely as the pictures Niall took in his short time at work.

There was a short silence until Niall tilted his head a bit to meet Liam’s lips.

“You know what this means right?” he murmured.

“No we don't have to clean the kitchen,” Liam gave him another kiss, “right now.” And another “We can do,” One more, “whatever you want.”

Niall knew just what he wanted, but since he tried to make that earlier and ended up making a mess, he decided on something that he knew Liam wanted as well. He forced their lips together and let his hands roam the underside of Liam’s jaw while his were roaming the underside of Niall himself, both their eyes fluttering closed. Simple little kisses were passed until Liam darted his tongue out to lick at Niall’s bottom lip and easily pry his mouth open heating up the kiss.

He turned and backed Niall up to the counter. Niall sucked on his lip at bit teasingly and soon they began to moan softly. Liam squeezed at the blonde’s arse, letting him know instantly what he wanted. Niall jumped and latched his legs around Liam’s waist to be settled on the counter and didn’t take notice of Liam fumbling behind on the table looking for a wet napkin or a towel because the smell of crusting mustard began to bother him more than it probably should have. While Niall’s hands roamed his stubbled chin and tugs at the base of his hair, Liam found a towel and, without breaking the kiss - making it sloppy and angled differently - he raised it between their yellowed chests and lightly rubbed until the harder layers had gone away. He pressed harder onto Niall’s nipple knowing they could be ever so sensitive sometimes. Niall broke the kiss to gasp and laid their foreheads together.

“Li… I, ahhh fuck,” Liam drops the towel, roughly grinds his growing bulge onto Niall’s, and leaves butterfly kisses across his face as he goes down to Niall’s neck and sucks the tender skin - sure to leave a bruise - into his mouth while using both hands now to rub both of the other’s nubs, all simultaneously. Liam’s pupils are blown wide as his mind wanders off into complete lust. His hair is messy from Niall pulling and tugging at it and his lips are swollen from their kisses. They both look wrecked even though they’ve barely done anything but kiss and grind. Niall doesn’t know how much longer he can keep this up with his cock now aching for his lover’s touch so he brings his reddened lips up to bite Liam’s earlobe and whisper,

“Wanna ride your fucking cock so bad right now.”

And before he even finishes speaking, Liam moans loud into his chest and forces their lips back together, their teeth clashing in the process as his lips run along the underside of the sweetened canines.

Liam drops his hands to grip onto Niall’s thighs roughly and hoists him off the counter and down the hallway. Every step is accompanied with a hard downward grind just building the heat in both their pants so by the time Niall presses his heel into Liam’s ass Liam starts to lose it. he’s licking at biting everywhere and since when has it taken so long to get from the kitchen to the bedroom?

His foot nearly catches onto some milk making him stumble into the bathroom with Niall giggling on top of him. Giving him a quick glare, Liam swipes away the strawberry flavored toothpaste that fell on his collarbone, smudging the red stuff everywhere. The tiny square sparkles inside the tube rub along with it and makes his chest glisten. Niall is eyeing him with catlike eyes,  watching his every movement as he stops laughing and finally catches Liam’s hands to pin above his head. He gives him a longing kiss from his plump lips down to the mess and licks sweet-ish paste. His tongue flicks over his bone and a few veins.

Niall brings one hand down to lightly palm Liam’s cock, feeling the wet spot beginning to spread from his precum. His fingers work diligently at the slit and when he feels tensing hips jutting up into his hands, he releases his mouth from the now clean chest and brings them back up to where they belong - Liam’s lips.

He slowly releases the other hand to bring down to Liam’s hips and pushes him down, holds him down, and lightly stokes him in a teasing manner.  Liam is so close already and Niall knows it. Liam is harshly twining his fingers in Niall’s sticky hair to pull him impossibly closer. Liam puts all his force into his hips as he tries to thrust his hips into Niall’s stationary hands, only getting a hard push back down in return, but it still counts as some sort of friction so Liam takes it. Niall’s mouth is hot and sweet but tangy and it tastes a little - okay a lot - like toothpaste. Such an odd combination of flavor but neither boy can find the strength to care. Niall brushes his tongue up along the roof of Liam’s mouth and feels more than hears Liam moan loudly into the kiss.

The beads of sweat jut under his hair line are beginning to tumble down and all Niall can do is watch. With his now free hands he brings them down to Niall’s ass. With a certain flick of the wrist Liam’s mouth goes into an O shape but Niall, the Irish bastard, he holds the base of the throbbing cock in between his thumb and forefingers.

“Shi- ahhhh fuck…. Fuuuuuuuckk Nialllll,” Liam shouts and is straining for a release. He’s beginning to get overly sensitive and as much as it begins to sting , he fucking loves it. he hates it as well. His mind can’t make itself up so he starts biting on his lip and nearly draws blood. He’s trying to thrust into Niall’s hand but as his grip loosens, he doesn’t need to.

He’s spilling into his boxers, the warm liquid washing over him. The only sounds are his panting and Niall’s sloppy kisses along his cheek. His arms give out and fall to his sides as the little spurts keep coming and going. He’s panting and can barely keep his eyes open now. Niall is just laying atop him, leaving little kisses along Liam’s jugular vein in his neck even though they both know Niall has still gone untouched. Just as Liam comes down from his high, Niall is sitting up, an obvious tent in his pajama pants.

Liam sits up long with him and props himself on his arms, trying to ignore the spunk in his pants.

“I think… fuck, Ni…” Liam was at a loss of words. He wanted to please Niall, but it ended up being the other way around, and now he’s disappointed with himself for getting so distracted from his actual intentions.

“Hm?” Niall hummed as he ran his fingers over a nice love bite that Liam would he trouble explaining to on Monday. he found the old ticklish spot that he learned awhile ago but could never remember where it was. When Liam let out a choked out giggle he smirked and ran his fingers across the spot again like Liam did to him not too long ago. Pretty soon Liam was in a mess of familiar laughter back on his back fidgeting to get away but the bathtub enclosed behind them won’t allow it.

“Hahaha N-NiNi….. S-stop!... I can’t- I - I  can’t-”

He can’t speak clearly so he brings his hands up to press his palms onto Niall’s forehead just  before he gets to his underarms. Niall’s arms slowly droop to his sides while he watches Liam regain his breath. He’s still hard, but thanks to his easily distracted mind it doesn’t bother him as much.

Finally Liam’s arms smooth over Niall’s sides and sit along his hips. His thumbs make tiny circles that bring peace over both their bodies. They don't know and don't care to question it. They just know that in the past few years it makes them both happy. Niall hunches his back and falls foreword, somewhat graciously, so his chest is against Liam’s and his head is in the crook of his neck. The pads of his thumbs draw tiny circles into Liam’s biceps at the same pace as the other. He looks over his tanned skin and feels a light kiss in his blondeness. He looks up to see a bright smile and kisses his chin in return.

They lay like that for a good five minutes, off into their own world, staring through each other with smiles and an early endless conversation with their eyes, laughing at nothing every once in a while at nothing. they have a tendency to get high off each other’s presence making it almost impossible to tear away from each other. But after the five minutes are up, Liam takes in a deep sigh and cups Niall’s cheeks in his hand to slush his face together making a weird baby face.

“Since it doesn’t seem like we’re going to be fucking anytime in the next few minutes, how’s ‘bout you go pick a movie while I go change into something a little less… gross feeling, kay love?” he pecks his sweet hair for what seems like the hundredth time and pushes himself up to slip from under Niall. Niall reluctantly huffs from the heat that evades him and stands up to ruffle Liam’s hair and saunter off to the living room.

Turning the corner he is hit with the nearly overwhelming smell that comes from the kitchen. They didn’t clean much, hell they barely even tried. Before even thinking about cleaning just the tiniest bit he skips over the junk - since its all sweet and only been out for not even two hours it’s not that bad - and gets two bags of popcorn to put in the microwave, at the same time.  At least he sweeps all the food and bottles into one large pile towards the middle of the floor as a reminder.

He plops on the ground in front of their wide variety of movies and thinks of what to watch. They both are very fond of comedies so he chooses Bad Teacher. They’ve seen it probably four times in the past four months just because it’s that funny. And Niall was a little too lazy to try to look over the entire shelve of movies they’ve already seen.

The timer goes off and before Niall gets up, Liam is already standing with a bowl and two bags of popped corn, steam spewing from the open seams. Once the boys were settled onto the couch, Liam sitting upright with his feet propped on the coffee table in front of him and Niall with his back on the arm of the couch and ass on Liam’s crotch, they played the movie and began eating, giving their input whenever something funny happens, or just giving a loud laugh.

Almost an hour later there is an empty bowl of seeds on the ground and Liam is spooning Niall from behind. Its halfway into the movie where Cameron shoves half a corndog into her mouth, when Niall’s mind goes deep into the gutter. He doesn’t know what brought it upon him to think of if that corndog were something else. Something larger and harder and Liam. Aaand now he’s hard again. Liam’s hands rubbing up and down his waist doesn’t help him at all and it goes straight to his dick. Liam has a huge effect on him in nearly every way. Especially sexually. They should’ve just fucked in the bathroom.

Niall closes his eyes and tries to breathe and let it just pass like it normally does so he can watch the movie and continue cuddling, but Liam takes notice and asks what’s wrong.

“Nothing. M’just… just a little tired.”

Liam knows that’s a lie. He knows Niall has more energy than the little ones at his school after cake, and that he isn’t one to take a nap in the middle of the day, unless he’s especially tired. But he goes along with it. He thinks he knows what it is and decides to test it. he presses a few kisses to the base of Niall’s neck just above a bruise he sucked deeply yesterday. Niall emitted a low groan at the touch. Liam smirked and brought his hand down lower and slipped it down past Niall’s boxers letting his fingers lightly graze the little hair left just above Niall’s hardening dick. Niall bit his lip and turned so he was facing the other. As soon as their eyes locked and Niall licked his lips, giving Liam the go, they were inseparable.

Lips were locked and tongues twirled around each other leaving Liam’s hands to scramble across Niall’s back and Niall’s hands to grip at Liam’s hair. All four eyes fluttered close. Liam nipped at Niall’s lip a little harder than expected but all Niall did was moan loudly, bringing a chuckle from Liam’s throat.

He flipped them over so he was above Niall but in the process the remote was squished and turned the TV on mute so the only noise was the sounds of slippery wet lips opening and closing, tongues sliding across each other, and heavy breathing from their nose since their mouths were obviously occupied.

Liam grinded down onto Niall finding himself growing hard as well. He repeated this movement while his hands flew down to Niall’s crotch. He palmed him quickly making Niall gasp at the sudden pressure. Liam took the chance and went back to sucking his tongue into  his mouth and licking along the vein on its underside. Niall brought his legs up so they could wrap around Liam’s hips and bucked up into his touch, only finding Liam bringing his free hand to keep him down while the other hand continued to work at his dick, going slow then speeding up quickly only to slow back down. It was a teasing method he loved to use when Niall was like puddy in his hands.

“Fuck, Li….” Niall whined into his mouth.

“Shh babe… C’mon now,” Liam cooed, he’ leaving Niall’s mouth and is giving little bites along Niall’s jaw, and down his neck to that sensitive spot that made him nearly mad. “All’s fair in love and war. I’m sure you understand when you wouldn’t let me come back in the bathroom.”

Groaning, Niall took all his strength and flipped them over so he was on top and roughly grinded down hard into Liam. Reconnecting their lips in a sloppy fashion, Liam brought his hands to grab Niall’s ass, trying not to buck up too hard. He let out a low groan to a particular movement and stopped Niall’s waist just when they were both close, Niall being far too close to think straight.

“Li-”

“Want you to come from my cock up that tight arse of yours.” Liam mumbled in the sexy way that made Niall want to scrape all his skin off.

“Then fuck me already!” Niall drawled out loudly making Liam instantly scramble to stand up, gripping Niall’s legs tightly wrapped around his waist with his hands wrapped around his neck.

At this point Niall really wants to tear both their pants off and just get to the point, but he uses what little self control he has left to wait until Liam lays him onto the bed to pull down his sweats with his hands until he can’t reach and just goes to kicking them off. He pulls Liam’s shorts down with his toes while Liam is laying above him, propped on his elbows, making the kiss put into an awkward angle, but not awkward enough to keep Liam from leaving a trail of butterfly kisses along Niall’s torso until he gets to his awaiting dick standing at attention.

Liam just sort of leaves tiny pecks along the edge of the head before pulling it into his mouth with his hands rubbing the base lightly. He takes in more and more, letting his tongue go wherever it pleased, and soon lightly turns to quickly and quickly turns to deepthroating. He’s bobbing his head up and down while Niall tangles his ankles behind his neck, hands tangled in his hair, and eyesight tangled into the blankness behind his eyelids, trying hard not to make Liam gag. As hot as it would be, he can’t stand the sound. Just before Niall gets to finally break and come, the head taps the back of Liam’s throat one last time, he pulls off with a pop, a trail of precum on his lips and spit own his chin. Niall whines in the back of his throat and mutters a string of ‘fuck’s because Liam can be the biggest asshole sometimes.

“Want me to finger you? Open you up so you can get ready for my cock? I bet you do,” Liam says in a husky voice. Niall opens his eyes to look at him and sees his eyes blown black by complete  lust.

“Fuck, So bad… Want your cock,” Niall whimpers because if Liam’s dirty talk wasn’t the hottest thing, then fuck, what was? He loved how Liam could go from caring and, fluffy, nice guy Liam to controlling, sex-filled, and just all around…. this.

Liam nipped Niall’s jaw while his hand blindingly reached the drawers to search for the small liquid packet. When he found it me caught Niall’s lips again in a sloppy, heated, and bittersweet-tasting kiss and tore open the packet, spreading it on his fingers thoroughly. Niall’s legs are already wrapped around Liam’s waist - he has a certain love for wrapping parts of himself around parts of Liam - so all Liam has to do is bring one wet finger to circle around Niall’s warm tightness. Niall shuddered at the sensitive touch and muttered a ‘shit’ as he lays his head back onto the pillow and grind down to slip Liam’s digit inside him.

Liam  bites his lip to the point of drawing blood and he watches his finger quickly disappear into Niall’s not too tight hole. They may or may have not done this the night beforehand. His head instinctively falls so his lips are pressed onto Niall’s once again while his, now two, fingers thrust in and out of the moaning boy beneath him. His tongue slips between Niall’s lips easily and traces circles along the inner walls of Niall’s cheeks making the kiss extremely sloppy.

His three fingers work fast as he loses patience and pulls them out, making Niall whine at the loss but the whine turns into a low groan when Liam’s thick dick is shoved into his entrance. It was one fast movement and nearly too much for the poor boy to handle if he wasn’t blissed out of his mind.

Liam pulls up from the kiss with one hand on Niall’s hips roughly and the other tugging softly at the blonde hair at the base of his neck.

Niall on the other hand feels the pain but lets it get washed over by the pleasure that Liam is bringing him. Liam comes back to earth and pulls away from Niall’s kiss-swollen lips and asks,

“Shit… Niall are you o-okay?”  he thinks he hadn’t prepped him enough to bottom out that quickly but before he gets the chance to apologize like the guy he is, Niall’s yelling in a sudden high pitched voice,

“Fuuuuuuuuck Liam just move please! Oh my god,” he gasps and feels like he may just pass out. Liam pulls out slowly, letting Niall feel him drag his length through him, feeling his entire size. Liam makes it so just the head is left and, because he’d loved the way Niall’s face contorted when he did it first, he slams back in, making Niall move up the mattress about an inch.

Liam repeats the process over and over, at different rhythms, different thrusts, and different angles just to experiment. Niall feels his stomach flip over at a particular thrust that was hard enough to make him want to scream in pain, but no, he moans in ecstasy. He brings his hands from Liam’s neck to his throbbing length and tugs roughly at it at the same speed of Liam’s thrusts.

Three more, two more thrusts later Niall’s spurting across his and Liam’s stomachs, clenching and unclenching his hole at the sensitivity of his thumb slipping over the even more sensitive slit. The sight of Niall undoing himself under him and the feeling of the tightening and un-tightening muscle spasms around is cock sent Liam to his own state of mind. He shuddered and spilled into Niall as his eyes squeezed shut. Niall pulled Liam down fiercely for a kiss. Liam stopped his slowed thrusts and propped himself on his forearms beside Niall’s head.

They pulled away after losing their breath and looked hazily into each other’s eyes, heavy panting being the only sound in the room. Liam silently pressed a kiss to Niall’s forehead and slowly  pulled out, bringing a whimper from the blonde.

“Do you smell that?” Niall asked breathlessly.

“I think so, it smells like jizz and manliness.” He poked Niall’s tummy.

Niall chuckled, “No dufus, well maybe. Its either that or the kitchen. Kinda smells weird either way.”

“Ah… So does this mean that you’re going to give in and help clean up?” Liam asked with hopeful puppy dog eyes.

Niall took a long moment to fake thinking about saying yes, “Hmm, lay in bed with one of the hottest men on earth ooorr clean up a kitchen filled with shit that’s been sat out for longer than needed? I’ll take cuddle with Liam for 500 please.” Liam barked out a laugh and lightly smacked  Niall.

“Ya well I’d rather not smell spoiled milk and gross bananas all day.” Liam reached over Niall to get a towel to wipe the mess off the both of them and laid back down next to Niall. “But I guess another half hour in bed would be fine.” Niall let out a little cheer and dug for the remote to the TV in their room and flipped through all the channels until Liam snatched it from him.

“How do you expect to find a good show if you keep passing all the good channels?”

He left it on ABC so they could watch the last half of Finding Nemo but Niall took it back so they could watch his favorite SpongeBob episode. They argued and flipped through nearly fifteen more channels until they settled on Breaking Bad, which ended up being background noise for another make-out session.

The kitchen didn’t get cleaned until Sunday morning.


End file.
